Analyses of various kinds of samples with using the X-ray (s) are adopted widely, in particular, in a field of so-called a non-destructive analysis, for example, because of not accompanying disassembly of the sample. Conventionally, for example, in the following Patent Document 1 is already known a hand-held type X-ray diffractometer, mounting an X-ray generating apparatus and a 2-dimentional (or, area) X-ray detector and being portable.
On the other hand, for the purpose of detecting intensity of the X-ray diffraction or the like, although an imaging plate (IP), such as, a photo-sensitive film, etc., has been used, in general; however, accompanying with a remarkable development of a semiconductor manufacturing technology in recent years, various kinds of X-ray detectors are developed. For example, in the following Patent Document 2 is already disclosed a photon counting mode (PCM) detector equipped with plural numbers of pixels, in which a cadmium zinc telluride (CZT) detector and an ASIC chip mounting one (1) or more number(s) of read-out circuit(s) thereon are combined with. Also, in the following Patent Document 3 is already known a method for monitoring a dose of radioactivity corrected on the pixel and an X-ray detector for the same, in particular, in an apparatus equipped with plural numbers of such pixels. And, in the following Patent Document 4 is also already known an X-ray imaging device applying a semiconductor X-ray array detector therein.
Furthermore, in the following Patent Document 4 is also already known the structure for achieving a compactification of detector (i.e., a compact detector), and also for eliminating a dead space, which is generated when aligning the plural numbers the detectors each having a unit of pixels.